The purpose of this study is to determine if the presence of acute or chronic alcohol intoxication alters the medical and surgical management, risk of complications, and serious outcome of acute trauma in humans. Approximately 3300 patients over 12 years of age hospitalized for trauma at Harborview Medical Center, the Level 1 Trauma Center for the Puget Sound area, and approximately 640 fatal trauma victims autopsied by the King County Medical Examiner's Office will be prospectively studied over a three year period. Patients will be classified as intoxicated or non-intoxicated on the basis of blood alcohol level and as chronic alcohol abusers or not on the basis of biochemical markers (GGT, GDH and MCC) or liver histology. Information will be abstracted from the Harborview Trauma Registry database, the medical record, state vital records and Medical Examiner's reports. Groups with different alcohol exposure will be compared on the need for diagnostic studies, the incidence of post-trauma complications, survival, physical and neurological impairment, and relative risks associated with these will be calculated. The results of this study will provide both clinicians and researchers with a comprehensive assessment of the impact of alcohol on trauma, as well as an accurate description of alcohol associated complications.